Beginnings
by silver.lil.puppy
Summary: this is just a look into how things started for Paul and Bella... sorry just getting back into things so don't be to harsh.


**Author's Note:**** Ok this is something that I just came up with since I have nothing on my account yet I thought I would come up with a quick story for you guys. So if it's a little bad I apologize I haven't written in a long time and I'm getting back into things but if you can let me know your opinions nicely I would be very grateful. **

**Summary:**** This is just a look into how things started for Paul and Bella.**

**The first time they laid eyes on each other wasn't something you would call the perfect meeting you or something you would be happy of telling your children or your grandkids. But for them it worked but not at first.**

**Bella walked out of their home together and loved the view that welcomed her. She was proud of her husband and the 2 gorgeous kids they had together. She thought back to that first hot sexy encounter they shared that still had her trying the prettiest shade of red.**

****(flashback)****

**Bella was outside her house enjoying one of her favorite book of the month "Shiver". She was just getting to her favorite part when she suddenly hears noise coming from the woods that surrounded her entire house.**

"**Who there"! she screamed.**

**She was starting to get worried with everything going on in here life she couldn't let her guard down.**

"**I'm not kidding, who's there!" she yelled again**

**She got up and ran towards her back door when she felt someone burning grab her by the waist. Bella yelped and whoever it was just chuckled at her reaction.**

"**Don't be scared little girl" he said**

**She couldn't believed it this asshole thought he could just fucken grab her, and scared the shit out of her for his amusement.**

"**what the hell Paul" she screamed throwing her arms and legs holding something would connect with his pretty little face.**

**He just had the balls to hold her tighter and just laugh at her expense. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you" he whispered.**

**He turn her so she could face him, she didn't have any words she couldn't speak all she felt was his nose running from her hairline to her jaw and back and forth. He did this for about 5 minutes. **

"**w..what are you doing here?" she asked hating herself for the stutter in her voice.**

"**I just wanted to see if you were ready for a really man yet" he replied in a low voice. **

**She couldn't help the reaction his voice had on her body. It wasn't the first time she seen Paul just wearing his trade mark cut off shorts, but something about the way his big hands felt around her waist and the way he was holding her and talking to her just set her whole body of fire.**

" **What wolf got your thouge" was the last thing she heard him whispered before she felt his warm lips on hers. She couldn't think straight, she started kissing him back her body just reacted to him. In no seconds their tongues were battling for dominate.**

**She cant remember how he got her all the way up to her bed without her noticing but her hands were just all over him and she could feel him grow bigger and bigger in his pants.**

**Bella couldn't wait to just take them off and see if everything truly was bigger for werewolves. She knew this was nothing like her but once Paul's hands connected with her it was like a fire that only he could put out.**

"**oh Bella I fucken need you…y..your smell damn baby girl" he growled as if the words were so hard for him to speak.**

**Bella just moan there were no words she could speak nothing came out of here mouth even if she wanted to speak or say anything. Her entire mind was just screaming take me!**

**He laid her down on her bed and stared kissing her from her lips to her neck leaving tiny little bit on his way down to her tummy. All Bella could do was moan she couldn't believe he could bring her this much pleasure with just kissing her body.**

**Paul was driving Bella insane and she was just loving it. **

" **yes..god..yes…" she moaned**

**It was like that was what he was waiting for as he pushed her panties to the side and gave her pussy one long moist lick.**

" **oh shi….ttt" she yelled. She couldn't believe she gone that long with not having that kind of pleasure given to her. And it kept going and going. She felt his tongue go faster and faster nothing could compare to the feeling to getting her pussy licked. Then it just intensive all together she felt his fingers begin to fuck her while his tongue didn't give up on his speed. Her eyes started to roll in the back of her head and she just couldn't take her legs begin to spasm and she was just feeling like she was flying. **

****(end flashback)****

**Bella was brought back from her thoughts by two warm hands around her waist. She smiled to herself if it wasn't for her big egoistic lovable wolf she wouldn't have the wonderful life she did now and she loved him with her soul mind and body….and damn did she love that body.**


End file.
